


Sasunaru - DADS

by lady_ray



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佐鳴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	Sasunaru - DADS

叔车。  
——————————

当卡卡西前脚踏入这间他最爱的特制定食屋时，他就忍不住想要离开了，他看见吧台前面他最常坐的位置旁边坐了一头金色板寸的男子。  
似乎是他学生的家长，而且桌子旁边已经有看起来空了的两瓶清酒。  
卡卡西已经被老板给召唤了，并且叫他坐下，他只好深呼吸告诉自己，他可是把“如何对付怪兽家长”全四册全部都读完的人。  
“啊，这不是卡卡西老师吗，我家博人受您照顾了。”  
“别这么说。”  
卡卡西默默吃完他的秋刀鱼定食，鸣人已经在一旁有些醉了，开始跟卡卡西推心置腹。  
“我说，你学生，佐良娜的爸爸……唔……卡卡西老师，你也单身吗？”  
喂喂。是在说什么啊？  
“卡卡西老师，你有没有一直忘不掉的人啊……然后那人性格又他妈的混蛋。”  
“……”  
“当初就那样走了，现在好像什么事也没有的回来……”  
鸣人缓缓趴在了吧台上，声音逐渐变小，嘴里就不满地喃喃念着一个名字。  
卡卡西心想，书上面根本没有教他要做这个，但总觉得这两位家长真的是，为了他学生的幸福他还是决定豁出去了。  
于是在家已经把佐良娜哄睡的佐助就收到了一封图片简讯，是那吊车尾在一间店里喝趴了的照片，随图贴心地附上地址。  
佐助毫不考虑地拿起车钥匙奔出门。  
到了那间定食屋，看着鸣人满脸潮红的趴在吧台上，过去把鸣人一边的手搭到自己肩膀，定食屋的老板有些看傻了眼。  
“佐助！你怎么在这里？”  
“我送你回去。”  
“嗯，不要回家……”  
已经出了店门口，佐助感觉到夜晚的凉意，鸣人的身体热烘烘的还一直乱扭动，佐助仔细分析了现下的情况，他也最好等到鸣人稍微清醒一点再带他回家好了。  
“佐助，你这个混蛋。”  
“……”  
“混蛋、混蛋、大混蛋。”  
“要不要喝点水？”  
“才不要，装什么好心。”  
“……”  
“你一直都这么混蛋，明明我才是博人爸爸，他却很喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“喂！我说我儿子喜欢你啊。”  
佐助冷不防伸手抓住了鸣人胡乱挥舞的手腕，玄色的双眼紧紧盯着涣散的蓝瞳。  
“那爸爸呢？”  
“爸爸？什么爸爸？”  
“白痴，你有没有……喜欢我？”  
鸣人听见了佐助执着的话语，想把自己的手臂给抽回来，却抽不开。  
“不是喜欢！”  
“那是什么？”  
“是……是……初恋得吧哟！”  
鸣人说出口的瞬间也清醒了，看着佐助一脸卧槽，他也一脸卧槽。  
时隔二十年的再遇见，跟初恋在一起什么的，发生在大叔身上什么的，根本没想过也根本没有人要看啊。如果他写出这种东西来是会被编辑骂得好吗，一点卖点也没有。  
宇智波佐助。这是他之后每一次不小心想到就会心疼的名字，等到佐助离开之后鸣人才知道那叫做初恋，第一次想要陪伴一个人、想要看到他开心、他笑、想要变得亲密无间。  
如今他看着佐助在夜晚街灯下的表情，一定是因为灯光的关系，佐助的脸似乎不如以往冰冷苍白，而是带点温和的暖光。  
“再说一遍，吊车尾的。”

佐助随后马上贴近了鸣人，把鸣人抱紧，鸣人有些不自在的挣扎，佐助把鸣人别扭的脸扳了过来，鸣人只觉得脑羞，越来越热，他发现佐助身上也是，热度隔着衣物传了过来。  
觉得这瞬间他整个世界不是坠落，而是在轻飘飘的上升，他在两人心意达到一起的这瞬间，什么都不去想了。  
“鸣人，给你最后一次机会推开我。”  
“切……凭什么是你给机会。”  
鸣人看着那张俊帅的脸不爽，伸手揪住佐助衣领，调整了角度吻了上去。  
啊，佐助的嘴唇好冰凉，鸣人几乎想都没想就把舌头给伸了出去，本能似的细细舔着。  
佐助感觉到那柔软的唇舌一时脑袋之间也白光一闪，单手附上鸣人后颈，揉搓着细短的头发，把鸣人推得更靠近自己，舌头霸道的推开鸣人不带章法的舌头，卷起交缠，顶弄回来顶弄回去，佐助还舔着鸣人嘴边来不及咽下的津液。  
接完吻，两人都有点喘，鸣人看着自己倒映在那墨黑的双瞳里，他的大腿只是无意识地抽动了一下，就感觉到佐助有什么东西越来越烫的贴在他大腿上。  
忽地，佐助抓住了鸣人的手腕，转身出了巷子，走得相当快，鸣人根本还搞不清楚状况就被拉进了一间低调隐密的hotel，佐助直接拿出一张卡，而柜台里面的人办事也相当快，马上交给佐助一个感应磁卡。在电梯里面佐助就忍不住把鸣人紧紧抱在怀里，房门也是开得相当狼狈，门关上了的时候鸣人的上衣已经被脱了丢在玄关一旁的行李柜上。

鸣人其实心中充满了咦咦咦，他已经很久没有跟人做过了，自己做也比较少了，毕竟有了年纪其实需求不那么多了，偶尔想到偶尔为之。  
两人倒在床上，佐助跪坐在鸣人双腿间，无声却粗暴地解了鸣人的皮带，脱掉鸣人的裤子，带着薄茧的手指抚上了大腿，也抚上了同样起反应的性器官。  
鸣人发出闷哼，自己把手勾上了内裤的松紧带先脱了，他还没有接受要什么隔衣揉或是着衣play，但佐助似乎把这认成鸣人的主动，自己也快速地脱了个精光。  
鸣人看到了佐助已经微微勃起的阴茎，看起来就像是一只沉睡的巨兽，还沈甸甸的，看起来有修剪过的黑色耻毛相当整齐，增添了成熟男人应有的礼貌与魅力。  
相对于自己。  
“果然是金色的吗？”  
“谁、谁准你看！”  
鸣人一个害羞就伸手遮起了重点部位，佐助无奈地笑了，双手放在鸣人两膝，强硬地打开推成Ｍ字型。  
佐助看着鸣人麦色的肌肤，自己苍白的双手更衬托出鸣人健康的气息，佐助不得不说鸣人也是身材跟脸蛋都还保持的很好的同龄人，这样看来屁股蛮大的，因为是常常坐在书桌前吗？  
糟糕这样半遮不遮得样子显得更色情了。  
佐助扑了上去，目标是鸣人的脖颈，他也是轻轻舔过，咬着那肥厚的耳珠，最后在前胸种了个草莓。  
“嗯！混蛋！不要留痕迹啊。”  
“怕被发现？”  
佐助双手并拢不温柔的搓着鸣人的乳头，头又低下去舔舐，让鸣人的双腿大开，他勃发的性器在鸣人的腿根磨蹭。佐助原本以为他可以等到做完一整套前戏，或是先用口让鸣人发泄，但是他发现他根本等不及，下身的欲望几乎泯灭理智，只想要进入鸣人的身体然后什么都不管。  
佐助长手一伸就在酒店的床头柜里翻找，果然找出了需要的东西。  
鸣人看佐助转开一个瓶子的开口，手上沾满了晶亮似油状的液体，他下体也被涂抹了那个冰凉却很舒服的液体。  
佐助用手上下撸动着鸣人的阴茎，此刻已经硬邦邦的一柱擎天，佐助不放过鸣人龟头前端，用拇指指腹搓揉，惹来鸣人难耐的轻哼，阴囊也被润滑的东西抹的湿搭搭的，佐助手指继续往下探。  
鸣人觉得不妙，他已经好久没有自慰过了，快要达到顶端时发现佐助的手似乎不太对劲，他的后穴就这样被佐助的手指进入，还随即在里头转了半圈，在里头大力一扣。  
“啊啊啊！！”  
陌生的感觉让鸣人都哭了出来，是舒服是羞耻他也变认不出来了，射出一股股的白浊，躺在床上只见佐助精壮的身躯，还有那已经完全站起的肉棒。  
太过分了怎么这么大，够用就好了啊。可是也好想要……  
两人又接吻，火热的嘴唇紧贴，是极度下流的湿吻，鸣人可以感觉后方已经被佐助塞了两根手指，来回抽弄然后扩张。  
鸣人其实从来没想过自己会是居下面的一方，他其实也想要在上面抢回主导权，只是他发现有定期在练身体的跟他这种宅男比起来真的有差。怎么推不开啊！  
所以他推拒的动作佐助只当是在被抚摸，干脆把那在自己身体上乱摸的手给放入嘴里，含的湿搭搭地然后往自己胸口一放，鸣人呆滞了，这一连串性感的动作让他也只能把手搭在佐助胸口抚摸，摸上佐助结实的胸肌、深色的乳头，佐助像是赞赏的啃了啃鸣人下巴。  
鸣人双手按上佐助手臂，充满了男人的肌肉线条，鸣人索性连抵抗也不继续了，那样太过于矫情，干脆瘫在床上双脚大开去享受。  
鸣人的后穴已经被佐助沾了润滑液的手指给弄得黏糊糊，现在塞入了三根手指，每次拔出来都带着一些媚肉。仿佛恋恋不舍。  
佐助知道鸣人的体内从来没有被其他人占有过让他感到疯狂，他会是第一个进入这个地方的人，他想进去，里头不晓得是不是如自己想像一般销魂，几乎一进去就可以缴械的程度。  
三根手指也不时抽动，在这里碾压那里按摩，往男人的前列腺按摩，在磨过一处时鸣人几乎是无法自制的发出一声尖叫，阴茎再度变红硬挺，佐助感叹着鸣人体内的韧性，佐助更恶意的大力辗过那一点，鸣人逼出了更多生理性的泪水，眼中的蓝色现下仿佛一片汪洋，是最美的蓝海。  
佐助抽出手指，捧起鸣人的双臀，鸣人浑身颤抖着，还在因为辗过Ｇ点无法抑制身体的亢奋，他看着鸣人下体一片濡湿，穴口一开一阖，还反射着润滑液体晶亮的光泽，佐助搓揉着鸣人的臀部，把那肥厚的两片屁股推在一起，再往外拉开。如期地看见了鸣人的穴口像一朵含苞待放的花朵，等待被摧残，叫嚣着邀请。  
在这样自虐下去的佐助也受不了了，单手抬起鸣人的大腿，单手握住自己已经憋得发痛的的阴茎对准，有些粗暴地把顶端挤入窄小的穴口。  
在鸣人还喊着痛的时候就长驱直入，直接把大半都塞进去，果然跟想像中的一样温暖紧致，像无数个吸盘一样吸着自己的性器，裹得他头皮发麻，他也感觉自己兴奋的一直突突跳着，口中忍不住泄出低吼。  
鸣人没想到佐助这么狠，他都已经痛到哭出来了佐助还是一直放进来，痛死他了，可是也不是那种无力的小孩子了，鸣人艰难地把双腿夹紧佐助后腰，调整了一个姿势，双手紧紧揪住被单，深深地呼吸吐气，放松自己才可以接纳佐助的巨物。  
佐助进去之后就是一瞬间的闪神，但也憋得发痛，他微微感受着鸣人放松身体，调整姿势，他差点就想要直接冲刺起来，但他知道这样鸣人会承受不住的。  
他也在难耐的喘着气，一直到他感觉他额角的汗被擦拭，是鸣人温暖的手。  
“佐助，可以了。”

 

隔天佐助的闹钟如期响了，他翻身关掉闹钟，怀中的温暖让他不想醒来。低头亲吻着鸣人发间，昨天即使是他们两个第一次做，他也如狂风骤雨般狠狠地贯穿了鸣人的身体，只有不断的索求才能喂饱他心中的渴望、的饥饿、的贪婪。  
等等他觉得他昨天一整个晚上都忘记了很重要的事情。  
他们都是爸爸啊。  
佐助猛然起身，看着手机显示时间，佐良娜应该再过半个小时会起床，佐助看着怀中依然睡得香甜的鸣人，明明也是35岁了的大叔睡相怎么还是这么蠢。  
糟糕怎么办，佐助发现他无法狠下心来叫鸣人起床，此刻鸣人又动了动身体，似乎拉扯到身后，疼痛的皱了皱眉。  
佐助脸色变了几遍，这下完全增添了佐助内心的罪恶感。  
于是佐助做了一个决定，他在鸣人裤子里面翻找到鸣人家里的钥匙，先离开了HOTEL。  
佐助一路上飙车回家，看见佐良娜的房门还没开，自己先跑进浴室盥洗，然后跟平常没有两样的跟佐良娜说了早安。  
“佐良娜，动作快。”  
“嗯？爸爸怎么了？”  
佐良娜吐掉了漱口水，脸上还带着起床气，佐助显得有点焦躁，完全失去了大人应该有的冷静自持。  
“我们今天早餐去博人家吃。”  
“咦？”  
佐良娜还来不及多问什么就被佐助推去换衣服，佐助见到女儿换好衣服还慢吞吞走出来时，终于忍不住一手拿起书包另外一手夹着女儿，快速的上车出门。

见到博人那双遗传父亲湛蓝的大眼，有些憋屈的问出口。  
“我、我老爸呢？”  
佐助快速别开视线，昨天就是同样这双满在天空与大海的双眼，让他在里面沉醉。  
佐助心理一千匹草泥马在奔腾，昨天罪魁祸首就是他，总不能说昨晚我把你爸爸做到隔天早上爬不起来。佐助内心现在罪恶感MAX。

鸣人在HOTEL的床上模糊醒来时，瞪着不属于自己家的天花板。  
“博人！”  
用力地坐起身马上被后方传来的阵痛给逼得躺了回去，鸣人艰难的起身翻出他在一旁桌上的手机，手机上面已经显示为八点半，还有一封简讯。  
“我先带孩子们上学了，你多休息。”  
看这肯定是佐助那混蛋所传来的，鸣人松了一口气，身体实在是使用过度，只好在床上躺平，脑袋里面装的都是昨晚他们乱七八糟的事情。等等，哪里不对。  
“我要怎么跟博人解释啊！”  
“就说你真的有事临时找了我帮忙。”  
“我们感情什么时候有这么好了！”  
鸣人按出传送才惊觉不对，他挖了一个好大的陷阱给自己跳，看着对方已读他也急忙想回什么解释，但对方回的讯息霎时就跳在他眼前。  
“……昨晚。”

 

-没有卖点的小说- END -


End file.
